Pride
by Andara
Summary: Loyalitas dan dedikasinya kepada kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami tidak perlu diragukan lagi.


**One Piece belongs to the only one, Eiichiro Oda.**

**.  
**

Mungkin semasa hidupnya, Roronoa Zoro dikenal sebagai _The Demon Cutter_ oleh orang lain. Seseorang yang dingin dan tanpa ampun membunuh lawan-lawannya. Seseorang yang ketus, sombong dan sulit untuk diajak bicara. Seseorang dengan tatapan mata yang tajam memperhatikan sekitarnya dan memiliki aura yang suram disekililingnya. Tapi bagi kelompok bajak laut topi jerami, Roronoa Zoro adalah seorang kakak serta teman terbaik yang mereka miliki. Seorang kakak yang memberikan perlindungan terhadap adik-adiknya dan seorang teman yang rela berkorban demi teman-temannya. Setidaknya, seperti itulah Zoro di mata Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky dan Brook.

Langit yang mendung hari itu seakan-akan menandakan bahwa ia ikut bersedih atas kematian pendekar pedang terhebat di dunia. Suara petir menggelegar memekakan telinga disambut dengan kilat yang seolah-olah membelah langit menjadi dua. Rintik-rintik hujan mengiringi kesenduan senja di hari itu, mengiringi kepergian Roronoa Zoro.

Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky dan Brook berdiri mengelilingi makam Zoro. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang mengira bahwa pendekar dengan tiga pedang itu akan meninggalkan mereka terlebih dahulu. Tubuh itu sudah dimakamkan, tetapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang beranjak dari situ. Keheningan meliputi mereka. Mereka masing-masing tenggelam dalam kenangan bersama dengan orang yang sudah terbaring kaku itu.

Luffy yang berdiri disebelah batu nisan Zoro berjongkok sambil memegang batu nisan itu. Dibatu nisan itu tertulis:

'Terbaring dipusara ini seorang pendekar pedang terhebat di dunia,

seorang kakak dan seorang teman yang amat dicintai.'

Roronoa Zoro

11/11/xx – 10/11/xx

Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Zoro.

"_Yo!"_

"_Kau lagi, sudah kubilang kan aku tidak mau menjadi bajak laut"_

"_Aku Luffy. Jika aku melepaskan ikatanmu, kamu harus bergabung bersamaku, ok?"_

"_Aku sudah bilang dengan jelas kan? Aku punya tujuan yang ingin kucapai. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin menjadi penjahat seperti bajak laut."_

"_Semua orang berpikir bahwa kau adalah penjahat."_

"_Aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka katakan tentangku. Aku akan mewujudkan mimpiku dan aku tidak mau menjadi seorang bajak laut."_

"_Aku tidak peduli, kau akan bergabung bersamaku."_

"_Jangan memutuskannya sendiri!"_

Ia merasa sepertinya baru kemarin mengajak Zoro untuk bergabung bersamanya. Luffy menunduk dan menitikkan air matanya. "Sampaikan salamku pada Ace disana ya?"

.

.

Nami sesenggukan memandangi pusara itu.

"_Aku bilang tangga! Kenapa masih pergi ke arah yang salah?"_

"_Diam kau! Bicara yang jelas dong.."_

"_Kau saja yang buta arah, idiot"_

Nami tersenyum membayangkan kebodohan Zoro kalau sudah menyangkut arah. "Semoga kau bisa menemukan arah yang benar di alam sana, Zoro."

.

.

Usopp masih tidak percaya bahwa Zoro telah tiada. Zoro dan dia ibarat langit dan bumi. Zoro adalah orang terkuat di kapal itu, sedangkan dia menganggap dirinyalah yang terlemah diantara anggota kelompok bajak laut topi jerami yang lain. Tetapi pada akhirnya, Zoro-lah yang terbaring kaku di pusara itu lebih dulu meninggalkan mereka semua, menyusul Going Merry.

"_Aku tidak tahu dia pemakan buah iblis juga. Wolfman dan Giraffeman. Tapi untungnya ada Zoro, aku bisa berpura-pura ikut bertarung dan membiarkan Zoro menghabisi keduanya."_

"_GYAAA.. SHIT! Maaf, Zoro-kun."_

"_Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Itu adalah borgol kairouseki, karena musuh kita adalah pengguna buah iblis, jadi aku pikir mereka akan lemah jika menggunakan itu."_

"_Tapi kenapa kau memakaikannya padaku?"_

"_Karena.. karena muka si jerapah itu sangat lucu, aku tidak sengaja."_

"Zorooo…."

.

.

Sanji menyesali kepergian Zoro. Tetapi memang seperti itulah Zoro, rela berkorban apapun demi teman-temannya. Sanji yakin Zoro tidak menyesal mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri demi melindungi teman-temannya.

"_Bagaimana kalau nyawaku saja? Aku bersedia menukar nyawaku dengannya. Ambil nyawaku, aku mohon padamu"_

"_Aku tau kepalaku tidak terlalu berarti sekarang ini, tetapi suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat di dunia. Jadi aku rasa ini adalah penawaran yang bagus."_

"_Apa kau yakin ingin menggantikannya?"_

"_Saat ini aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Jika aku tidak dapat menyelamatkan kapten kapal ini, maka seluruh impianku juga akan mati bersamanya karena Luffy adalah orang yang akan menjadi raja bajak laut!"_

"_Tunggu sebentar, kau sialan. Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau mati? Bagaimana dengan impianmu? Idiot! _

_Oi.. kau! Jangan hiraukan perkataan marimo ini, jika kau harus membunuh seseorang, bunuh saja aku._

_Bilang pada yang lain untuk menjaga diri dan kalian harus mencari koki yang baru.."_

Loyalitas dan dedikasi Roronoa Zoro tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Sanji menyadari tempat Zoro tidak akan pernah tergantikan di kelompok bajak laut topi jerami walaupun ia sudah tidak ada. Tapi Sanji berjanji akan sekuat tenaga melindungi teman-temannya, menggantikan Zoro. "Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk melindungi mereka, Marimo."

.

.

Air mata Chopper mengalir dengan deras. Diantara teman-temannya yang lain, ia merasa paling dekat dengan Zoro. Zoro sudah dianggapnya sebagai sosok kakak dan ayah yang tidak pernah dimilikinya. Chopper merasa bersalah atas kematian Zoro. Sebagai seorang dokter, ia tidak mampu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Sebagai seorang dokter, ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Zoro. Robin mengatakan kalau dia sudah melakukan segalanya, semampu yang dia bisa, tetapi Chopper masih dihantui rasa bersalah yang mendalam.

"_Itu adalah keputusanmu untuk berlayar di lautan. Hidup atau mati itu adalah keputusanmu. Jangan menyalahkan orang lain. Kita menerima tantangan itu. Usopp dan yang lain sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Dalam dunia bajak laut, air mata tidak akan membuatmu bertahan.. Jika kau adalah seorang lelaki, duduk diam dan perhatikan jalannya permainan!"_

Chopper tahu Zoro pernah menasihatinya untuk menjadi lelaki sejati dan tidak cengeng. Tetapi untuk kali ini, ia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Jika dengan tangisannya ini membuat Zoro bisa kembali lagi walaupun hanya untuk memarahinya, Chopper akan melakukan itu. "Aku akan menjadi lelaki sejati. Aku janji padamu, Zorooo."

.

.

Walaupun Zoro terkesan dingin, kasar dan terkesan tidak pedulian orangnya, tetapi Robin tahu bahwa Zoro sebenarnya adalah seorang yang penyayang dan penuh rasa tanggung jawab. Robin tidak pernah meragukannya sejak pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki di atas kapal Going Merry.

"_Kenapa aku harus diperlakukan seperti ini? Hwaaaaa…. Kamu? Sial.. Ssstttt"_

"_Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan memberitahukan pada siapapun. Btw, it fits you"_

Setetes air hujan jatuh dipipi Robin, menyamarkannya dengan air mata yang tidak ia sadari mengalir begitu saja di kedua pipinya. "Semoga kau tenang di alam sana, Tuan Pendekar."

_._

_._

Air mata deras membanjiri pipi Franky. Ia yang dasarnya memang mudah tersentuh oleh hal-hal kecil yang mengharukan, kini menangisi kepergian salah satu temannya itu.

"_Sepertinya mereka diperintahkan untuk tidak membunuh Nico Robin."_

"_Jika mereka tidak membunuhnya, itu berarti mereka merencanakan untuk mengambilnya kembali, huh?"_

"_Setelah mereka menghancurkan Enies Lobby, kemungkinan mereka akan merebut kembali Nico Robin."_

Walaupun Luffy tidak pernah menunjuknya secara tegas, Franky tahu Zoro adalah co-captain di kelompok bajak laut topi jerami bahkan sebelum ia bergabung dengan mereka.

.

.

Brook memang orang yang paling baru mengenal Zoro. Walaupun kemampuan berpedangnya masih sangat jauh dibawah Zoro, tetapi Zoro tidak pernah _bossy _terhadapnya. Zoro juga menaruh _respect _yang tinggi pada dirinya yang membuat Brook semakin menghormati Zoro.

"_Umm, Zoro?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu, tetapi.."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Hmmm.."_

"_Cepat katakan!"_

"_Aku ingin ke toilet.."_

"_Kau tidak perlu meminta izinku untuk hal seperti itu!"_

"_Masalahnya adalah, kakiku mati rasa dan aku tidak bisa berdiri."_

"_Yang benar saja.. kau kan tengkorak!"_

"_Zoro-san, sebentar lagi aku akan mengompol.."_

"_Tunggu… tunggu sebentar! Aku akan membawamu ke toilet!"_

Brook menarik violin yang dari tadi dipegangnya dan menaruhnya diatas pundaknya. Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk bersender pada violin itu dan mulai memainkan lagu favorit Zoro.

_._

_._

Seperti itulah Roronoa Zoro dikenang oleh teman-temannya. Dia akan selalu dikenang teman-temannya sebagai seorang pendekar pedang terhebat di dunia dengan segala kebaikan, kerendahan hati dan kesetiannya.

"Selamat jalan Roronoa Zoro, kita akan bertemu lagi dikehidupan selanjutnya." Luffy mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk terakhir kalinya kepada Zoro. Hujan turun dengan derasnya ketika Luffy membalikkan badannya, melangkah berat meninggalkan makam itu.

"Selamat tinggal, Zoro." gumam yang lain bersamaan dan mengikuti Luffy, meninggalkan Zoro yang beristirahat dengan tenang sendirian di pusara itu.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hah? Zoro mati knp? Koq tiba2 udh dikubur? WTF! Yah, silahkan mencaci maki. But I'm going somewhere with this timeline (hope so). Tp tergantung feedback dr kalian jg sih, hehe..  
**

**Ga terlalu yakin dengan bagian Franky. Karena itu satu2nya yg author temukan mereka benar2 bicara. Jadi maaf bgt klo dibag itu sangat maksa. Maaf..**

**Let me know what'd you think about this story by leaving a review. Thank you so much ^^**


End file.
